The Game Show That Never Was
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: Luxord is hosting the most popular gameshow in all of the worlds, and some really cool contestants are playing to win.


_Just letting you know that the fans portrayed in this fic, are actual friends of mine._

The Game Show That Never Was

The camera zoomed onto the stage while the theme music played. Luxord, the host of the show, stood to the left of the screen. The nobody and human filled audience watched as the music ended. The spotlight was on Luxord, and the rest of the stage was dark. "Hello nobodies and guests of The World That Never Was. I'm your host Luxord Fates, and this is…" The whole crowd clapped and cheered. "The Game Show That Never Was" The audience said in unison with their host. We have some very interesting humans with us today. Let me introduce contestant number one, Morgan Haller!" The crowd cheered again, and a spotlight lit up on stage to show a blonde girl wearing a t-shirt that said 'got it memorized'. "Okay Morgan, tell us something about yourself." Luxord said.

"My name is Morgan, and I love Axel." The crowd cheered again.

"Here's contestant number two!" Luxord shouted. "Satilia Flores!" Another spotlight shined on a girl with jet black hair in mini-pigtails. The crowd cheered. "Okay, Satilia, tell us something about yourself."

"My name is Satilia, and I'm the spawn of Satan!" The crowd cheered again. Someone in the crowd screamed 'I worship you'.

"And now for contestant number three." A drum roll played. "Conner Scovil" The third spotlight shined on a tall boy with brown hair. The crowd booed. "Okay wow, they don't like you. Tell us something about yourself Conner."

"My name is Conner, and I gots jingly keys!" Conner took out some keys and jingled them. The crowd cheered very loudly.

"Okay, looks like we have a fan favorite!" Luxord laughed. "Okay on to the first… Will you stop that?" Conner was still jingling his keys.

"No, it's fun." Conner replied. Luxord let out a long sigh.

"Okay, on to the first question. You know the rules; first one to tap the buzzer gets the question, if the question is answered incorrectly, the other two have a chance to steal. Okay, question number one. Roxas is to Sora, as Namine is to…" Satilia's buzzer was hit first.

"Roxas is to Sora, as Namine is to KAIRI!" She satanic girl shouted, and a dinging noise was heard.

"CORRECT! That's one thousand munny for Satilia!" The crowd cheered, and someone was heard screaming 'nothing can match the power of Satan' "Okay question two. Name the object. Definition: when shared between people, their destinies become intertwined." Morgan's buzzer rang first.

"The answer is Paopu Fruit!" The blonde girl shouted with enthusiasm.

"CORRECT! One thousand munny for Morgan!" The crowd cheered again. "Question number three; name three rooms in The Castle That Never Was!" Morgan tapped her buzzer first again.

"Naught's Skyway, Proof of Existence, Havoc's Divide!" She shouted again.

"CORRECT! That's another one thousand munny for Morgan. I think I know who the winner's going to be. Better pick up the pace Jingles." Luxord was looking at Conner, who was still jingling his keys. "Question four; name the keyblade with Kairi's charm." Conner, or Jingles, tapped his buzzer.

"The Oath-Keeper!" He shouted.

"Figures you answer the question about keys, anyway you're CORRECT!" That crowd cheered. "Question number five; what is Vexen's real name?" Satilia tapped her buzzer first.

"Vexen's name is Even!" She screamed.

"CORRECT! That's the end of round one. Don't touch that remote, because we'll be back after this commercial break!" The camera zoomed out from the stage as the theme song played once again.

"Hey, Demyx, where'd you get that?" Axel asked Demyx, who was sitting on a picnic bench.

"Where'd I get what, this crispy chicken sandwich with a side of fries and a sprite for only 99 munny?"

"Yeah, where'd you get it?"

"I got it from Mc-Donald's."

"Umm, don't you mean McDonalds?"

"No, I mean Mc-Donald's. Donald Ducks new eatery."

"Wow, and that was only 99 munny?"

"Yeah, and with the purchase of every kid's meal, you get a free space heater!"

"A space heater?"

"Exactly, now I'll never be cold again!"

"Mc-Donalds, where the _real_ mother-quackers eat!"

The commercial ended and you see Luxord's lawyer talking to him, clearly not knowing that they were on the air. "I'm just saying, someone may find that offensive."

"You don't think they'll sue do- and we're back!" Luxord noticed the camera rolling. "Okay here's a quick recap. Morgan and Satilia are tied with two thousand munny and Conner, aka Jingles, is in last place with one thousand munny. It's time for a mega challenge, which happens after every round. Here are the rules I'll ask a question and you'll all have 10 seconds to write it down on your white boards. Whoever gets the question wrong loses half their munny. Now, of course, you get the choice of whether or not to compete in the mega challenge, but remember, whoever has the most mega challenge questions answered right, will receive a mega prize! Show them what they'll get Demyx!" Demyx pulled a curtain to reveal the rest of the organization members. "That's right; you'll get to spend a day with any one member of Organization XIII!" The crowd screamed and cheered. "Now, who will participate in the mega challenge?" All three contestants tapped their buzzers. "Excellent, and the question is…" Luxord opened an envelope. "Name as many of the street and room names in The World That Never Was as you can. Wow this is a hard question."

Ten seconds later, a loud buzzer went off. "And, that's time. Morgan, show me your answer. Morgan's board read: Alley to Between, Fragment Crossing, Memory's Skyscraper, Brink of Despair, Nothing's Call, Crooked Ascension, Twilight's View, Hall of Empty Melodies, Naught's Skyway, Hall of Empty Melodies Floor 2, Proof of Existence, Havoc's Divide Addled Impasse, The Grey Area, The Room Where Nothing Gathers (The Round Room). "Simply amazing, Satilia, let's see your board!" Satilia's board read: Betwixt and Between, Alley to Between, Fragment Crossing, Memory's Skyscraper, Brink of Despair, Nothing's Call, Crooked Ascension, Twilight's View, Hall of Empty Melodies, Naught's Skyway, Hall of Empty Melodies Floor 2, Proof of Existence, Havoc's Divide Addled Impasse, The Grey Area, The Room Where Nothing Gathers (The Round Room). "That's fantastic Satilia, but unfortunately, Betwixt and Between is technically located in Twilight Town, not The World That Never Was. You lose half your munny, Jingles your turn!" Conner's board read: Alley to Between, Fragment Crossing, Memory's Skyscraper, Brink of Despair, Nothing's Call, Crooked Ascension, Twilight's View, Hall of Empty Melodies, Naught's Skyway, Hall of Empty Melodies Floor 2, Proof of Existence, Havoc's Divide Addled Impasse, The Grey Area, The Room Where Nothing Gathers (The Round Room). "Wonderful, Conner, wonderful." Morgan now has four thousand munny, Satilia is down to one thousand munny, and Conner had two thousand munny. Are you ready for question one of round two?" The contestants and the crowd cheered. "Excellent, okay, question one: Who is known to say the phrase: As if?" Satilia slammed her buzzer.

"'As if' is Xigbar's catchphrase!" She shouted.

"CORRECT! Two thousand munny for Satilia! Question two; name three types of nobody." Morgan tapped her buzzer.

"Dusk, Dancer, and Assassin!" The crowd chanted her name as she answered.

"CORRECT! That's additional two thousand munny for Morgan! "Question three; what two key blades does Roxas dual-wield?" Conner's buzzer sounded first.

"He wields The Oath-Keeper and the Oblivion!" Conner shouted while, still, jingling his keys.

"CORRECT AGAIN! Two thousand more munny for the jingly keys guy! Question four is a FAN FAVORITE!" The words fan favorite appears on the screen. The crowd cheers like crazy. "Are you ready? Question four; in the popular fan comic Served, who is the first witness called to the stand?" Satilia tapped her buzzer.

"Zexion, the first witness was Zexion!" The dark-haired girl shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's _wrong_." The crowd laughed. "Morgan, Conner this is your chance to steal." Conner tapped is buzzer quickly.

"Is it…" Conner jingled his keys louder for good luck. "…Axel?"

"CORRECT! Conner, that's another two thousand munny coming your way!" Suddenly, Sora bursts onto the stage.

"Stop this now Luxord! I won't let you take these people's hearts!" Sora shouted.

Morgan: "He's after our hearts?"

Satilia: "The Spawn of Satan has no heart"

Conner: "Take my heart; just leave my jingly keys alone!"

"Boy, that's ridiculous, this is just a game show." Luxord chuckled.

"It's a game show spun from pure _evil_! I have to protect these fans; it is the duty of a key blade master!" Sora responded, summoning his key blade. He charged for Luxord and large letters that said 'please stand by' appeared on the screen. The audience watched as the rest of the organization joined the fight.

"No, we have to keep going! I have to win that free day spent with Axel." Morgan shouted.

"Morgan, it'll be fine. We'll come back for him; right now we need to get out of here." Suddenly Zexion was knocked back and fell right at Satilia's feet. "Zexion, no! C'mon we have to save him!"

"Oh, so you can save Zexion, but I can't snatch Axel?"

"Okay, you grab Axel, and I'll take Zexion." The girls fled with Axel and Zexion, and Conner just stood there, jingling his keys.


End file.
